


Clutch

by meglorraine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Car Racing, M/M, Street Racing, so here's the warnings for that, there's also some panicking, there's mention of past car wrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglorraine/pseuds/meglorraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm sorry guys. I wont race without Asahi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speed Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704464) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 



> This work was inspired by Esselle's Speed Demons  
> There's mentions of past car wrecks and there's quite a bit of panicking so you have been warned.

Nishinoya sped his bike, Rolling Thunder, through the streets to the Karasuno Garage, excited to get back behind the wheel, back in the races. Nishinoya was also looking forward to meeting everyone. Tanaka had told him about the new recruits Daichi and Suga had found. A driver and mechanic already working together. And a short spitfire to go with a secret weapon, or whatever Tanaka had called the kid.

Nishinoya pulled right into the garage, causing a ruckus and disrupting a fight between two of the new recruits. It was easy to identify them as the short spitfire and the secret weapon. The shorter boy, the red head was up on his toes trying to get into the face of the other boy. He was like a barely contained fire as he yelled up at the taller one, who was gripping a wrench pretty damn hard. If Daichi didn't get involved there might be a murder in the next five minutes. All head whipped in his direction as he cut the engine and flipped down the kick stand.

“NOYA!!!!!!!” came Tanaka's scream of pure joy and Nishinoya was grabbed in a bearhug and lifted off of the ground the minute he dismounted his bike. He laughed as Tanaka spun them around in a circle.

“Listen up newbies!” Tanaka exclaimed as he set Nishinoya down, “This is our Guardian Deity, Nishinoya Yuu!” Nishinoya took off his helmet and shoot out his hair before waiving at the four boys staring at him and Tanaka.

“Woah!” the red head's eyes filled with stars and his jaw dropped.

“You're really that good?” an annoyingly tall blonde asked.

“Huh? Hey what did you just say?” Nishinoya asked shoving his helmet into Tanakas stomach, already planning on putting this annoyingly tall asshole in his place.

“Nishinoya.” Daichi's voice cut through the garage, drawing his attention.

“Hey Daichi. Suga.” Nishinoya grinned, abandoning his glare.

“I see you've met our new recruits.” Suga said, walking towards the group. “This is Tsukishima and his mechanic Yamaguchi, and Hinata and his mechanic Kageyama.”

“Are you good to start racing again?” Daichi asked, always the first to get back on task.

“Yeah. I'm all cleared and ready to go! I can't wait to get back in Rolling Thunder! How's he doing? Does Asahi have him ready?” Nishinoya rambled, bouncing in excitement. The room suddenly felt awkward, Tanaka and Daichi were suddenly really interested in their shoes.

“Um, well,” Suga began, looking like he was trying to find the best way to arrange his words, “Asahi said he wasn't coming back.”

The world stopped for Nishinoya. There was no sound, even though he could see Suga's mouth moving. Asahi isn't coming back? The one mechanic he wants to work with. The one mechanic he trusts, isn't coming back?

“Oh. I see.” Nishinoya said quietly.

“Don't worry Nishinoya. We'll find you another mechanic. We'll get you racing.” Suga said, trying to be comforting.

“I'm sorry guys. I wont race without Asahi.” he said, reaching for his helmet, wanting nothing more than to get back on his bike and get the hell out of here.

“Will you at least stay and help us train the newbies?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah. Sure.” Nishinoya said before his slipped his helmet on. He hopped back on his bike, starting the engine and flooring it out of the garage.

~

Asahi sighed as he wiped down the counter for the millionth time. It was getting pretty close to closing and the last of his customers were the people trying to do anything but go home.

“Hey there.” a gentle voice gained his attention. He turned around, an apology on this lips, but it was Suga at the counter and not a customer looking for their last chance at a late night caffeine fix.

“Oh. Hey, Suga.” Asahi said awkwardly. “How are things?”

“They're great actually.” Suga smiled, “Daichi and I got two new drivers and two new mechanics. It looks like we're gonna have a full team for the first time in a while.”

“That's good news.” Asahi said with a smile. It was good news, so why did he feel so sad about it?

“Nishinoya came back” Suga said.

Asahi's heart jumped at the mention of his former driver. “I bet he's excited to be racing again.”

“He was.” Suga said, his smile falling a bit, “Until we told him that you weren't coming back. He said he wont race without his mechanic.”

Asahi grabbed his rag and started wiping the counter again. “He needs a new mechanic. A good one.”

“He wants you.” Suga said. Asahi didn't reply, he couldn't. All he could do was remember the wreck. It was his fault. He should've checked the car better. It was all his fault.

“I'm not going back.” he said after a few minutes. Suga sighed and left him to his work. It hurt Asahi to see Suga sad, but he couldn't go back because it was all his fault.

~

Asahi was working the late shift again. He liked the late shift, there were less customers after the sun went down. He was gathering up the dishes scattered around the cafe when someone bumped into him.

“I'm sorry.” he started to apologize, putting on a smile for the customer.

“So tall!” exclaimed the short boy with flaming hair.

“Uhm, are you Asahi?” the tall boy behind him.

“Yes?” Asahi asked, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to be Asahi just right now.

“Why wont you come back to Karasuno?” The red head asked.

_It's all my fault_. “Because I don't want to.” He shrugged, looking down at the dirty dishes in his hands.

“Why?” the red head asked again. “Didn't you like it there?”

“It's not that.” Asahi protested weakly, _it's all my fault._

“Then why? If you liked working at Karasuno, and you liked working with Nishinoya, why wont you come back?” The red head was starting to get emotional.

_It's all my fault_. “Why is this so important to you?” Asahi shot back.

“Because Nishinoya loves racing, but he wont race without you. And I love racing and I want to race with everyone at Karasuno. And that means you too.” He declared like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“I have to get back to work.” Asahi muttered, turning away from both of them.

“Wait!” The red head called after him as he hurried toward the back room with his dishes.

“Hinata, let him go. He obviously doesn't like racing anymore.” the taller boy said. He'd been silent through the whole conversation, just watching Asahi.

~

Nishinoya laughed as he watched Hinata and Kageyama sprint from one end of the lot behind Karasuno Garage to the other. Little races like this had quickly become Hinata and Kageyama's way of expelling energy their arguments created.

“What were they fighting over this time?” Daichi asked sitting down next to Nishinoya on the worn out couch they keep in the garage.

“Hinata said that Kageyama was probably a horrible racer.” Nishinoya explained, watching as the loud and forever arguing duo went for lap number three around the lot.

“I just got word of a small race being set up for the end of the week.” Daichi handed over a piece of paper with the information of the race course on it.

“I told you I'm not racing without him.” Nishinoya said handing it back.

“Learn it anyways. So you can coach Hinata and Tsukishima.” Daichi got up off the couch and walked away, leaving Nishinoya holding the race course.

~

Asahi had just finished his shift and was heading home. It was late, and the streets were empty. The conversation with the new recruits from Karasuno kept running through his mind.

_Why wont you come back?_

_It's all my fault._

_Didn't you like it there?_

He did. He really did like Karasuno Garage. Nishinoya and Tanaka getting into all kinds of shenanigans. Daichi trying to keep the Garage in order. Suga taking care of everyone, even if that meant punching the negativity out of Asahi. Nishinoya smiling after finishing a practice run, Rolling Thunder purring as if satisfied with their time. Nishinoya tearing up the roads and leaving the other racers to eat his dust. Noya completing turn after turn with ease. Noya in the home stretch just one more turn to go. Rolling Thunder's engine roaring like it knew it was going to win the race. The sudden screech and the crunching of metal as Rolling Thunder flipped. Asahi's heart stopping as he watched the car roll to a stop, wheels up, Nishinoya trapped inside. Pulling Noya's bleeding body from the wreck.

Asahi jolted out of the memory. He was sweating and breathing hard. It'd been so long since he had a flash back that strong. He leaned against a the nearest building to catch his breath. Once his breathing evened out and his hands weren't shaking as bad, he pushed off the wall to continue his walk home. Only to realize that this wasn't the way to his apartment. He was across the street from Karasuno Garage.

The front shops lights weren't on, but the back lights were, and it sounded like someone was running a car. Without thinking, Asahi crossed the street and went around the side of the building. Everyone was there. Daichi and Suga at the table, looking over what was undoubtedly a map of their next race. Tanaka and Ennoshita working on Tanaka's bike. Two boys he didn't recognize were bent over a white Suzki Kizashi. And out in the back lot the two that came to the cafe were working on an orange Mazda RX7.

Asahi jumped about three feet in the air and most definitely did not shriek like a little girl when a yellow and black streak shot by him. The streak, or rather Nishinoya, stopped the bike just outside of the garage. Asahi watched as Nishinoya took off his helmet, and strode into the garage. He moved okay. His face wasn't showing any signs of pain or discomfort. Looks like he did make a full recovery.

“The course is empty now. And there's no police in the area. If we want to practice we should do it now.” He told Daichi and Suga.

“Alright. Here take the practice car so you can show the newbies how to run the course.” Daichi said tossing Nishinoya some keys. Noya ran off to get the practice car while Daichi got everyone ready to head out. _I shouldn't be here_.

“Asahi?” someone called just as Asahi was turning to walk home. He froze on the spot. “Asahi!” Someone grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the open. Looking down he realized it was the red head, Hinata.

“What are you doing here?” Hinata asked, bouncing with joy, “Did you come to help us practice for the race?”

“Uhm, well-” Asahi was so flustered he couldn't think of an excuse.

“Of course he is.” Someone else said. That someone else being Suga. A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder, the grip tight enough that Asahi knew there was no running away now.

“Hello, Daichi.” Asahi murmured. The hand on his shoulder tightened it's grip.

“It's good to see you Asahi. I was wondering if you were ever going to come out the hole you've been hiding in.” Daichi said, seeming to the world like he was in a good mood, but the grip on Asahi's shoulder said otherwise.

“Everyone head to the rendezvous. We'll meet you there.” Suga called to everyone as he pulled Asahi to his Toyota Spyder. “Daichi go with Hinata and Kageyama and make sure they don't get lost again.”

~

The ride to the route was long and silent. Suga didn't say anything and Asahi couldn't pick something to say. He wanted to apologize but for what? For intruding. For showing up. For running away in the first place? For not noticing before Noya went for that race? _It's all my fault_.

The course was just outside of the city, in an industrial park where the roads were a bit wider and completely deserted. Noya was already there, sitting on the hood of the practice car Daichi kept for when a driver's car was being worked on. Asahi shrank further into his seat, wanting to disappear. Everyone else arrived within the next minute and Asahi had no choice but to get out of the car.

“Nishinoya, you're driving, Hinata you're passenger. Kageyama, go over the map with Suga, you're going to be Hinata's navigator tonight. Yamaguchi, learn the map too, you're Tsukishima's navigator. Keep your radios on.” Daichi said, getting straight down to business.

Everyone was moving and getting into place. Daichi pulled out a rag to use as the starting flag for Nishinoya. He counted down from three as loud as possible and Noya was off like a bat out of hell. Asahi watched his tail lights until he couldn't see them anymore. Tanaka's reports of where Nishinoya was in the course came in over their radio set. It felt like forever, but was really just a few minutes before Asahi could see Nishinoya's headlights coming around for the home stretch of the course. But for some reason he seamed to be moving slower and slower. The car wasn't speeding up at all. It was rolling to a stop. Something was wrong with it. Asahi started running towards the car before Nishinoya even radioed for help.

~

Nishinoya swore as he grabbed for the radio. He had been making good time on the course but then something just stopped with the car.

“Hey Daichi. Something's up with the car. I got no juice out here.” he said into the radio.

“Alright we're on our way.” Daichi's calm voice came back over the radio waves.

“Well this is just great.” Nishinoya muttered, leaning back in his seat. Hinata was oddly quiet in the passenger seat. “Hey Hinata, what's up?”

“Someone's coming this way.” Hinata said, looking out the front windshield. Nishinoya looked and there was indeed someone running right at them. Someone tall, and large, and yeah, that's got to be Asahi. Nishinoya scrambled out of the car.

“Asahi! What are you doing out here?” he called as soon as he thought Asahi was in hearing distance. Asahi never responded, never slowed down. He barreled into Nishinoya, wrapping him up in a hug.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?” he was rambling, hands running up and down Nishinoya, trying to find an injury.

“Asahi! Stop!” Nishinoya yelled pushing away from Asahi. “I'm fine.” It took Asahi a moment to calm down and believe him.

“I- I thought you-” Asahi tried to explain. Oh, he thought Nishinoya had another wreck.

“The car just stopped. We didn't crash, Asahi. We're ok.” Nishinoya explained, stepping closer to Asahi.

“I'm so sorry.” Asahi gasped out, legs giving out from under him. Nishinoya knelt down, trying to look Asahi in the eyes.

“There's nothing to apologize for.” he said reaching out to brush away the hair that had escaped Asahi's trademark bun.

“It's all my fault. I should have checked the car more carefully.” Asahi said, voice full of panic. “It's all my fault.”

“Asahi. Stop. It's not your fault.”

“It is. You almost died because of me.” Asahi was almost shouting now.

“Asahi listen to me.” Nishinoya paused, waited for Asahi to look at him, “The car flipped because I hit the clutch wrong. I went into that last turn too fast, and too hard, and I hit the clutch wrong. The gears jammed and the car was already in the air.”

“The clutch?” Asahi looked so small for such a large person in that moment.

“Yeah, the clutch.” Nishinoya said with a small smile.

“The damn clutch?” Asahi asked, tears spilling out of his eyes. For a second Nishinoya didn't know what to do. Carefully Nishinoya pulled Asahi into a hug, rubbing gentle circles on his back as he cried into Nishinoya's sweatshirt.

“I'm so sorry Asahi.” Nishinoya said when Asahi seemed to be calming down.

“Why are you apologizing?” Asahi asked, his face still buried in Nishinoya's sweatshirt.

“For making you worry.” Nishinoya watched as headlights came down the road towards them.

“I always worry.” Asahi replied weakly, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

“Suga's here.” Nishinoya said gently, standing up and reaching a hand out for Asahi. “Why don't we figure out what's wrong with this car?”

~

Asahi looked under the hood of the practice car and immediately knew what was up. It was a quick fix, and then they were driving it back to the starting line. Hinata boasted that he could beat Tsukishima's time on the course and they had him run the course in his own car to start off the practice runs again. They kept at it until the early morning hours and Daichi ordered everyone to go home.

“Will you come back tomorrow?” Nishinoya asked as he and Asahi watched Daichi and Suga lock up Karasuno Garage.

“Yeah. I've missed this.” Asahi replied. He did. He missed the sounds of the garage. The grease up to his elbows. The smell of the cars. But mostly he missed the people.

“Then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.” Nishinoya said, putting on his helmet and getting on his bike. Asahi nodded and watched him start the bike and take off out of the back lot.

“Tomorrow, we have a car to fix.” Asahi said to the ghost of Nishinoya's taillights.

 


End file.
